The present day emphasis on exercising has risen to the point where exercising conveniences and implements are also rising in expense to the consumers of such products. Also, elevating is the necessity for simplifying the design of exercise products and conveniences in order to bring down the cost and increase the efficiency of their use.
Indeed, one of the primary requisites for exercise devices is that they perform their intended functions without the expenditure of a great deal of time in preparing for use of such devices, and yet they must adequately performed their intended function.
In the are of exercise gloves for use in weight lifting, chinning and other exercise, various glove structures have been provided, but a great many on the market are cumbersome to wear, do not adequately perform their intended function and require a great deal of time to place on the user's hand and to fix in place. An example of designs on the market today are typical baseball gloves for assisting in gripping the baseball bat. Such gloves usually offer convenient fasteners, but are structured with full fingers and back of the hand and palm covers, most of which structure is unnecessary for their intended function. For instance, gripping a baseball bat involves substantially all of the palm, the lower part of the fingers and none of the other parts of the hand or finger structure of the user. The extra fabric used in such gloves, unnecessary for the contact parts of the hand with the bat, merely served to make the baseball glove more cumbersome than it need be, in terms of placing on the user's hand and cushioning the palm for swinging the bat. The same is true with respect to weight-lifting gloves and the like.
An example of present-day structures for exercise gloves is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: De Marco 4,183,100, Auster 1,887,278, Hetzel 4,793,005, Castillo 4,546,495 and Pirie 4,754,499.
De Marco, Hetzel and Castillo adequately perform their function, but with the use of full finger holes for the user, which make the glove more difficult than it need be when placing it on the user's hand in order to perform the function of protecting the lower part of the fingers near the palm and the palm area itself. Auster and Pirie use loops for the fingers and thereby suffer from the same disadvantage of excess material and structure for the intended purpose.